spyrofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sonnenstrand
Der Sonnenstrand (engl. Sunny Beach) ist ein Level aus Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer und Spyro Reignited Trilogy. Dieses Level befindet sich im Sommerwald. Hier muss Spyro für einige Edelsteine und zwei Kugeln das Klettern beherrschen. Dies ist die Heimat einiger Schildkröten. Geschichte Prolog Die Wasserwerker halten die jungen Schildkröten in Kisten gefangen. Durch ein Missgeschick fällt eine der Kisten runter. Einer der Wasserwerkler versucht die Schildkröten noch eizufangen. Er muss aber schnell das Weite suchen, da die Schildkröte an einen Elektroschocker gekommen ist. Epilog Nachdem Spyro die Baby-Schildkröten sicher zu König Fromit gebracht sowie die Wasserwerker besiegt hat, lassen sie sich von den Enten ins Wasser katapultieren. Umgebung Der Sonnenstrand ist ein sonniges Level mit viel gelbem Sand sowie blauem bzw. in SRT türkisem Wasser. Stellenweise wächst hier hellgrünes bzw. gelbliches Gras. Der Himmel erscheint blau und ist von wenigen weißen Wolken bedeckt. Im Hintergrund sind bräunliche Felsformationen zu erkennen. In SRT erscheinen die Felsen in einem hellen grau. Es scheint in diesem Level windig zu sein, was im Hintergrund durch Luftvewirbelungen angedeutet wird. Die Bauwerke sind aus weißem Stein erbaut worden. Es sind goldene Plattenverzierungen, goldene Zwiebeldächer und in SRT grün leuchtende Bullaugen zu erkennen. Die Metalltore bestehen aus dunklem Metall. Teilweise sind diese verrostet. Zwischhendurch kann man Schildkrötentotempfähle aus Holz erkennen. Guide Ablauf Spyro beginnt in einem abgeschlossenen Bereich. Um das Gatter zu öffnen, muss er die große Schildkröte mit dem braunen Panzer auf den Schalter bringen. Hat Spyro das geschafft, kann er ins Wasser springen. Allerdings sollte Spyro hier erst scharf rechts um das rechte Gatter schwimmen. Hier befindet sich ein weiters Stück land. Spyro muss hier auf die Schildkröte und dann auf die Erhöhung springen. Spyro muss dann den Weg entlang gehen und gleiten. Hat Spyro hier alle Edelsteine aufgesammelt, kann er durch den Tunnel im Wasser tauchen. Spyro kommt nun in einen Bereich mit einem verschlossenen Tor, einer Schildkröte und mehreren Erhebungen. Er muss die Schildkröte auf einen Knopf stellen. Hat er dies geschafft öffnet sich das Tor. Spyro läuft nun an einer Kletterwand vorbei. Hier befindet sich eine weitere Schildkröte. Bringt Spyro diese auch auf den Knopf, öffnet sich ein Gattertor. Läuft Spyro geradeaus weiter, kommt er zum Super-Power-Punkt. Links davon befindet sich ein kleiner Durchgang. Spyro muss zunächst die Treppe hoch gehen. Er gelant zu einer Brücke. Über diese gelangt er zu einem weiteren Becken mit einem Tunnel. Am anderen Ende befindet sich der letzte Bereich. Hier gibt es neben dem Becken, in dem Spyro sich befindet, ein weiteres Becken. Außerdem gibt es hier eine Kletterwand, die zu einem Bereich mit einem Koch, einem Kochtopf und einem weiteren kleinen Becken führt. Läuft Spyro die Schanze hoch, kommt er zu einem verschlossenen Tor. Daneben befindet sich eine weitere Grasfläche mit einem Schalter. Hier muss die letzte Schildkröte positioniert werden. Ist das Tor offen, kann sich Spyro den Talisman abholen. Hierbei handelt es sich um ein Schildkröten-Medaillon. Super-Power-Punkt Er befindet sich in dem Bereich hinter dem Gattertor im Außenbereich auf einem Podest. Spyro kann hier kurzzeitig Superfeuer speien. Mit diesem kann er die Metallkisten und die Schildkrötenkisten zerstören. Für die Aktivierung werden 11 Gegner benötigt. Edelsteine Insgesamt gibt es in diesem Level 400 Edelsteine zu sammeln. Einige sind auf besondere Weise zu erhalten: * Metallkiste: Im Bereich nach dem ersten Unterwassertunnel auf dem Hügel. ** Spyro muss diese mit dem Superfeuer zerstören. * Spyro muss für manche Edelsteine klettern können. Kugeln In dieser Welt gibt es die folgenden 3 Kugeln zu finden: Lebewesen Folgende Lebewesen sind in Sonnenstrand anzutreffen: NPCs *Meisterkoch *Zoe *Schildkröten **Prinz Tortis **Berater Gromit **Berater Moppet **König Fromit Gegner *Schnorchler *Wasserwerker *Schwimmreifen-Enten Futter * Seesterne Weitere * Fische * Baby-Schildkröten * Kistenschildkröten Galerie Sunny Beach Reignited Art.png|Konzeptzeichnung zum Level Sonnenstrand in SRT Sonnenstrand_Vergleich.jpg| Direkter Vergleich des Bauwerks am Ende vom Sonnenstrand (oben:S2GtG;unten:SRT) Trivia * Der Hintergrund des Levels Muschelstrand in Spyro: Year of the Dragon ist dem Hintergrund dieses Levels sehr ähnlich. en:Sunny Beach Kategorie:Reich Kategorie:Reich (S2GtG) Kategorie:Reich (SRT) Kategorie:Ort Kategorie:Ort (StD-Reihe)